


The Stupid One

by GemmaRose



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost only exists during the winter of the Northern Hemisphere. His belief is that he hibernates through the other months, like a reverse-bear. In fact, however...</p><p>de-anon from rotg-kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stupid One

Bunny thought nothing of it when Jack dropped into the Warren a week after Pitch's defeat. The boy spirit looked exhausted, and the second-eldest Guardian realised the kid probably slept whenever it wasn't winter. Pity, he'd almost been looking forward to introducing the rascal to the bubbly Spring spirit who'd bugged him annually for the past few centuries. But so long as the kid didn't freeze a glacier around himself in the southern hemisphere's fall months, Bunny really didn't care. Seasonals were notorious for hibernating in their off months, and even though he was now a Guardian Jack was still bound by the ancient magic of Mother Nature herself. It'd be fine, he thought to himself. He'd have to remember to ask Jack if he'd ever met his brother spirit. But at the moment, there was gardening to be done.

Spring tumbled in not two days after Jack took up one of the guest rooms, babbling on in rapid Japanese about the beautiful blooms he'd seen and made in his homeland. The spirit had green hair so dark it could be black, and narrow hazel eyes that gave him a look of perpetual mischief. His ever-present smile didn't help that, but in all his years of visits Makoto had never once said or done anything to deliberately irritate Bunny. So when the Pooka saw his favourite shrimpy spirit flying towards him he held out his arms for a hug.

The soft bundle of arms and legs crashed into him with no small force, and Bunny chuckled as the relatively young spirit clung to him like a koala. "Aster-san!"

"Whoa, easy there Makoto." Bunny grinned, peeling the kimono-clad preteen from his chest and holding him at arms length. "How are the others doing?"

The boy grinned at mention of his sisters, teeth glinting their usual unnatural blue-white as he switched to English. "Morgan still isn't happy with the harvests, and she says the pollution is ruining her trees in cities."

Bunny nodded sympathetically.

"But Slava went to sleep pissy, so I bet this year I'll be able to hang around with you a bit longer!"

Bunny heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Well if you're gonna be staying long, there's someone I'd like you to see. I was hoping to introduce you properly, but with the whole hibernation deal..." he trailed off into silence as the short Seasonal's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Hibernation?"

Bunny shrugged, nodding at the tunnel which led to the guest rooms. " It's an annual thing with you lot, innit? Frostbite asked to crash here so he wouldn't worry the kids."

Makoto sighed heavily. "I'd hoped to avoid this, but I guess I don't really have a choice now."

Without a smile, the preteen looked nothing at all like himself. Bunny hadn't seen his friend unhappy since the end of the second World War. "Tell me what, Makoto?"

The boy ran a hand through his spiky green hair. "About the whole hibernation thing... We don't."

"What? But,"

"It's not that Jack is only active in the winter." Makoto interrupted bfeore Bunny could finish his sentence. "Jack Frost only exists during winter in the Norther Hemisphere."

Had Bunny not already been crouching, he would've fallen over backwards. "What's that even mean?"

"It means, Jack's not in that room anymore. He turned into me."

Bunny looked his friend up and down, trying to find any resemblance to the newest Guardian. Eyes, hair, skin, height, face, weight, even teeth. Not a thing on the boy looked even vaguely similar to Jack Frost. "You two look nothing alike."

Makoto rolled his eyes. "Spring, remember?" he pointed at himself. "Jack is Winter, so he's a bit slow on the uptake. He's conked out in the back of my head right now."

Bunny raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to believe that?"

Makoto shrugged. "Mother Nature said it's the easiest way to keep the balance. Your belief doesn't matter, we live on her magic."

Bunny nodded. That would explain why Jack was so powerful with only one believer, he had Mother Nature's might on his side. "Well." the Pooka said with a small smile. "Got me good there, I didn't expect it at all."

Makoto cocked his head. "Did I do something wrong?"

Bunny outright grinned. "Not a chance, mate. I just can't believe I didn't figure it out myself."

The Japanese boy grinned wide and tackled Bunny in another hug. "Let's garden!" he yelled, grabbing the trowel from Bunny's side and darting off with a laugh.

The Pooka chuckled to himself and chased the boy spirit. The only downside he could see to the fact that his young friend shared a body with Jack was that he couldn't force the new Guardian to play babysitter. Aside from that, so long as Makoto stayed his usual self Bunny didn't see a problem.


End file.
